


Far Too Little

by NastyBambino



Series: The Age Play Files [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bratty Will, Cranky Will, Forced but not really, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, ddlb, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Will comes to Hannibal stuck in his own head and feeling far too defiant for either of their liking. They are lucky Hannibal knows what his little boy needs.





	Far Too Little

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who wanted some insight into one of my kinks. I like it enough to share so. Here ya go. All mistakes mine. I hope you enjoy it!

Will stomps his way into his house and past his dogs, throwing his bag and his coat on the floor in the hallway. He ignores the disapproving gaze he can feel on his back as he sits on the floor and lets his dogs finally swarm him. He ignores the shiny shoes that enter his vision, childishly closing his eyes.

"Will," Hannibal says evenly, "please get up from the floor and take a shower before dinner." He opens his eyes to glare at him.

"No," he huffs, wrapping his arms around one of his dogs and continuing to glare at Hannibal. Hannibal raises an eyebrow.

"Now, Will. I will not tolerate bratty behavior." Will glares for a few more seconds before stomping to the bedroom and slamming the door. He strips and leaves his clothes scattered about the floor. He turns on the shower and leans against the wall with his head down, eyes closed against the images of the latest round of crime scenes and nightmares.

He washes his skin raw then finishes up. He dries himself off then goes back in the room, feeling his stomach swoop seeing Hannibal sitting on their bed holding the stuffed dog he bought him a few weeks back. "No," he growls, crossing his arms. He tries to portray his defiance despite standing naked in front of him. Hannibal gives him an indulgent smile.

"Come, Will," he gently orders. "You are far too little to dress yourself." Will's face heats up, and he narrows his eyes at him.

"No I'm  _not_. Fuck off, Hannibal." His face turns stony; Will swallows nervously but stands his ground.

"Come here, Will." He takes his time obeying, shuffling over to him hugging himself. Will stares at his feet as his eyes start to burn with frustrated tears. Hannibal tilts his head up gently, making their eyes meet.

"I'm an adult, Hannibal." Hannibal tsks.

"I see a confused and frustrated little boy right now." Will flushes with anger.

"Stop it! I'm not little!" Hannibal sits his dog on the bed before yanking him over his lap. Will yelps and immediately tries to get back up.  _Smack!_ Will goes still with a whimper.

"I will not tolerate insolence, no matter how frustrated you are."  _Smack!_ "You will  _not_ take it out on me." His eyes well up with frustrated tears once more. Hannibal continues to spank him until Will breaks down with a sob. He sits Will upright and rubs his back as he cries into his neck, relieved he didn't have to go beyond a spanking this time.

Will's sobs die down to sniffles, and Hannibal gives him a few more minutes to breathe. "I'm sorry, daddy," he whimpers. He coos and runs his fingers through Will's curls. He's looking at his little boy now.

"Let's get you dressed and ready for dinner, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Will. Big mood though. Kudos and comments always welcome. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
